Jesslene Oneshots
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: Just a bunch of Jesslene oneshots!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so picture this:**

**The Keepers just battled the Overtakers in on of the most gruesome battles anyone has ever witnessed in the Magic Kingdom. Everyone's gone, or so Jess thinks. **

**Jess**

All around me is quiet. Finally. I look around as best I could. Destruction is everywhere. Blood and debris. Bodies and animatronics. It all surrounds me. As I turn my attention back in front of me, I notice something dripping down the left side of my head. I raise my hand to feel it and see what it was, but was restrained. I look down at my hands and find that they are bound together by a pair of shackles. Suddenly, a pair of hands is around my throat and I'm being strangled.

"Did you really think we'd be defeated _that_ easily?" A voice came from the right side of me, in my right ear. "You're just as stupid as all the others." It's the Evil Queen.

"Why are you still here?" I mutter. "Shouldn't you just leave me to die?"

"I would, but I'd much rather enjoy watching you die by _doing the honor myself_." She gave an evil laugh and pushed me to the ground and putting one of her heeled shoes on my back, pressing into my spinel cord.

I groaned as I hit my head on the ground hard and saw stars. The throbbing pain in my lower back and arms wasn't helping. I smelt something...metallic-like. Blood. It has to be blood. I'm being lifted and slammed back onto the ground harder. I'm slapped and kicked and punched before being pulled back into a kneeling position. The Queen is now in front of me, arms raised and lips moving. She's preparing a spell.

"Say goodbye, Jessica Lockhart, for this will be the last time you will ever-" my ears were filled with screaming. The Queen is no longer in front of me, but ten feet to my right, blood all over the back of her robe.

A sharp, silver blade comes down upon the center chain binding my shackles together, breaking it. I don't look up at who my savior is because I can't. It hurts to move anything. I can tell the majority of my face is covered in blood. My heart is pounding in my ears and everything is blurry around me. Suddenly, it's hard to keep my eyes open and my head slumps down.

I hear screaming-a girl's-and I'm trying so hard to open my eyes and look up. It's just too hard. Impossible. There's a hand on my cheek; a comforting, shaking hand. A bolt of energy shot through me and I see something. A vision.

_A girl with blond hair. Five foot seven. Blue eyes. Charlene Turner._

When it ends, I hear sobs coming from her. Terrible, horrible, heart breaking sobs. I'm still. My heart is breaking as her sobs still fill my ears. Slowly, I lift my hand up and cover Charlene's. She stops shaking and her sobs falter slightly. I grip her hand and pull it from my face. She's stopped crying all together now. I slowly look up at her and try to smile.

"Jess..." She's helping me up. "Jess, oh my god..." I try to stand on my own but can't. I'm just too weak. We walk-well, more like she walks and I limp-over to a nearby store. She helps me sit on the floor, leaning against the wall before turning to go close the door.

She sits across from me on a bench. "Hi." I say.

"Hi."

"Thank you." I say genuinely. "Thank you so much."

Charlene shakes her head. "Don't mention it. It was nothing." There's something in her voice. Sadness? Regret? What? I don't know.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why...why'd you come for me? Why'd you save me?"

She looked at me almost like I was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...why was it you who came back for me? Why wasn't it Amanda? Or...or Mark? Why you?"

She looked hurt. Like I'd slapped her across the face. She didn't say anything for a good five minutes. "What? You didn't want me to come help you?" She stood and looked down at me. "Because if that's the case, I'd be _happy_ to go leave you out there by yourself again." She's mad.

_No. No Charlie. Stop. I didn't mean that. It came out wrong._

"Char." I say struggling to stand. "That's not what I meant."

"Don't do this to me, Jessie." She says, her back to me. "I know that you meant what you said."

"Charlene, no. I didn't." She started to walk towards the door. "I swear." She placed her hand on the doorknob. "Charlene, _talk to me_!" Tears were in my eyes now. "Please!" She laughed softly and pulled on the knob, pushing the door open. "All I wanted to know was why! Why _you_ came for me! You always seem like I'm not alive when you're near me!" I started in her direction. "There must have been _some_ reason for your act of heroism towards me!" I reached her and pulled on her shoulder, pulling her back into the store. She slammed the door shut, but did not turn around. "Char...all I'm asking," I said softly releasing her shoulder, "is...why? Did you come for me for a specific reason? Was there some type of motivation? Did you-"

I was cut off.

By her lips being pressed to mine.

And I kissed her back.

"Yes." She whispered once she pulled back. "Because I love you." She smoothed my hair out of my face and noticed it was covered in blood when she pulled it back.

_My blood._

"Do you...do you really? Love me?" I whispered.

"More than anything, Jessie..." She looked at my face for a while and frowned.

"What?"

"We should probably clean you up." She held me at arms length and looked me up and down. I couldn't keep the blush off my face. Hopefully my beaten face will hide it. "Everywhere."

I nodded as she led me to a bathroom.

...

Lying together on the couch in the apartment in complete silence and darkness, Charlene whispers in my ear, "I'm so sorry, babe. So sorry." She kisses the top of my head as I close my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"You're my hero, Charlie, you know." I say playing with her sweatshirt. "You really are." I turn so I'm on top of her, resting on my elbows. She snakes her arms around my waist and hugs me closer to her. I kiss the side of her head. "And I love you."

"Do you think the others will judge us when they find out?" She asks, I can't tell, out of curiosity.

"Honestly? I don't know." I put my head on her chest and she rubbed my back. "Did you think that, before you told me, I would have thought you were weird or creepy that you loved me?" I ask after a minute of silence.

"Of course I did."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Because I had to claim you before anyone else did." She laughed.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around her torso, hugging her tightly. "I love you." I kissed her neck. "I love you." I kissed her jaw. "_I love you_." I kissed her on the lips. It lasted for a good five minutes before we both had to break for air.

After, we kissed again. And, for the rest of the night, we stayed in the same spot; same position. I'm not complaining though. How can you complain when you're with the most beautiful person ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**As I wrote this story, I kept listening to "All of Me" by John Legend. I don't know why, but that song basically inspired me to write this one shot. It's an amazing song. Truly amazing. **

**Jess**

My head was underwater. I don't know which way is up and which way is down. My lungs are starting to ache and I'm willing my eyes to stay open. I turn my head in, what I think, is the direction of up and see two silhouette of people at the surface. I try to scream for help, but all that comes out are bubbles. The fact that I'm drowning slipped my mind somehow. I can't fight to keep my eyes open any longer. I'm just too weak. I can feel myself slipping into a state of unconsciousness. My heart is beating rapidly and the silence of the abyss of loneliness around me isn't helping much. A moment before I slip under, I force my eyes open and look up again. The last thing I see is one of those two people jumping into the water.

**Char**

I see her. I see her struggling. This isn't okay. This is so not okay. Jess can swim. She's an amazing swimmer; almost better than Willa. I don't get why she's drowning. Jess drowning isn't what's wrong in this situation. It's the fact that I'm the one who pushed her in and I'm just standing here; doing nothing. I'm standing here, letting the girl I love die because I'm so stupid.

"Rob, get in there and save her!"

"A little more time, Blondie." He replied. I can't believe I'm counting on this idiot to save Jess. The boy who broke her heart. Who abused her. Took advantage of her.

"Why aren't you saving that poor girl?!" Someone yells. All Rob does is smirk. I know exactly why he's not jumping in right away to save Jess.

_He's disgusting. _

"You're really disgusting. Trying to wait out until she's unconscious. Just so you can have your mouth all over her again."

"I'm only doing my job, sweetheart."

"Shut up." I snap. "If you're not going to go in, I will." I mumble. I step up to the edge of the pool and look down. I take a deep breath and jump.

I don't hit the water. Instead I'm dragged back by Rob and told to sit. He must be retarded if he thinks I'm not saving her. He told me 'he had this', to which I slapped him across the face and punched him in the stomach before pushing him in the pool as my response. I run and jump in, forgetting to take my shoes off and my phone out of my pocket. I don't care though. Those things are replaceable.

_Jessica Lockhart is not._

**Jess**

My eyes shot open and a gasp escaped my mouth. All around me was bright. There's a person bent over me and I can just make out the features of whoever this is. Long, blond hair: a girl. It's too blurry to make anything out, but if I squint...

"Charlie?" I whisper.

"Jess..." She breathes.

I smile. She smiles. Everything's perfect.

"Alright, Turner, out of the way." Charlene's pushed to the side as a boy, who seems no older than myself, leans over me.

"Stay away from her, Rob!" I hear Charlene yell.

_Rob? Why would Rob be here? Wait...he's a lifeguard. Lifeguards are trained in CPR. And I just drowned…_

As he moved closer to my face, I reacted quickly by slapping him. He grunted and pulled away slightly. I took advantage of this and seized him, pushing him off of me. Charlene's behind me, helping me stand. This boy really needs to learn.

"I must say, Jess—"

"No," I say, "don't talk to me. Leave me alone."

"Come on, Jessie." Charlie whispers in my ear. "Let's go before he gets up." Her arms are around my lower abdomen and pulling me backwards a little. I struggle against her grasp at first, then give up and lean into her.

"It seems you're always saving me." I say.

"Yeah, well it seems I'm always putting you in danger."

"It's not _all _the time." I reassure her. "Mostly it's _me_ who puts me in danger." Something seems off with her. "Charlie?" She turns her head in my direction.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

She stopped walking and grabbed my hand. I turned in her direction and took hold of her other hand. "Jess, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Pushing you in." She hung her head.

"We were playing around. Pushing me into the pool was nothing out of the ordinary. We've done far worse things to each other before."

"You could've _died_!" Her head snapped up.

"But I didn't."

"You almost did! And, a-and I don't know what I would've done if you'd have died. I'd be alone."

See, this is where Charlie's self-esteem issues and anxiety kicks in. She beats herself up over the things she _didn't _do instead of boosting herself with the things she _did_. She places herself in a state of depression that's so deep, she loses herself and can't find the way out. Yes, she's had help. Yes, she has medication. But nothing seems to help but me. She's told me on numerous occasions that I'm the only thing that makes her happy. I don't believe it since she's been told that complementing others is a great way to keep her mind clear and focused on anything but herself. When she thinks of herself, that's when she falls. And right now she's thinking of herself. She's not conceded. She's not narcissistic. She's not selfish. Charlene Turner is the most wholehearted, charismatic, others-before-herself person you'd ever meet. She always puts herself before everybody no matter what. She's put her life on the line more times than anyone. Her hospitable girl-next-door personality adds to it even more.

And here she is. She has fallen back into that abyss of depression with no way out. It's almost as if Satan has showed himself and taken her hostage, never letting her go. She's dragged under and sinks to the bottom like a rock. She's shaking this time. Her eyes are getting watery too. I want to take a step towards her, but she beats me to it. Our bodies make contact, and her arms are tightly around me. I reach around her and hold her tightly.

"It's okay, Char. Let it out." I say softly. She starts to sob. People start to stare so I start walking out the gate of the neighborhood pool and towards my house; thank God we live close. Charlene's still crying by the time we reach the front steps. As I reach for the doorknob, Amanda comes out and sees the sobbing girl in my arms. I tell her everything's fine (waiting to tell her the fact that I nearly drowned later) and to go do whatever it was she was going to do. Luckily, she was headed to Finn's, leaving me and Charlie alone together since Mom doesn't get back from her business trip until tomorrow. I walk her up the stairs and into my room, sitting her on my bed.

I grab a blanket and wrap it around both of us, bringing her closer to me. I don't care that we're still wet. All I know is that I'm cold, and she must be cold as well. She wraps her arms around me again and I move my hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. A good hour passes before she finally calms down and relaxes a little.

"Char, look at me." I place my hand on the side of her face when she refuses, making her look up at me. "I'll always be here, okay? I'd never leave you," I snap my fingers, "just like that. If that were the case, I'd drag you down with me. Either we both go down, or neither of us do." She leans up and kisses my cheek, her lips lingering on my skin for a while. I hug her closer to me, not letting her go. "I'm sorry about all of this. I'm sorry for you having to suffer every time something happens to someone. I'm sorry that you act the way you do when you feel responsible for something that happened. Whatever it is, just know that nothing is ever your fault. And if it is, it's not. It's always someone else's."

She responds by scooting closer to me and tightening the blanket around us.

**So kind of...different. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give another round of applause to the 2014 cast of _Sleeping Beauty_!"

The crowd roared to life again as the cast bowed one last time. As the curtains were closing, the audience stood and cheered louder than anyone ever thought possible. It was as if people in the next state could hear the screaming crowd crystal clear. The actors and actresses stood still after the curtain closed, taking in this wonderful experience and the exhilaration that one could get from a standing ovation after a final performance.

As the cast started to walk away and disperse to their families, the screaming and clapping started to die down. People were running back and forth, finding family members and receiving bouquets of beautiful flowers; finding their boyfriends and girlfriends and sharing a brief hug and kiss; girls were taking selfies with their best friends that will surely be seen on Instagram later that night.

Charlene Turner wasn't like all of those other kids. She didn't bother looking for her parents when she started walking towards the left wing backstage. She searched every face until she found the one she was looking for. She didn't know why she was searching like she's actually find her here considering she was busy with her interview for some huge scholarship she got to some big shot music school up in New York City.

It just so happened that her interview was scheduled for the same time as Charlene's performance and was too important to miss or reschedule. Things like this didn't happen all the time, you know. But there was that small sliver of hope she still had that she'd find her standing there waiting for her. Charlene looked everywhere she could manage, but found only cast members and their friends and families.

_Maybe she's backstage in the right wing?_ Charlene said to herself. _Nah. She's probably not even here. She wouldn't miss her interview for some lousy play._

Still, she didn't stop looking. It was like there was some type of magnetic force pulling her and telling her to keep looking. She gave up after five more minutes of looking and started walking towards her family that was waving her over and smiling brightly. Each step became heavier and slower as she became slightly sad that the girl she had been looking for wasn't present.

As she reached her family, she put a smile on her face and hid her depression extremely well. She received hugs from both of her parents, her older brother and sister, and both of her grandparents as well as numerous complements and congratulations on the successful performance. Charlene nodded and smiled every so often to show that she was grateful for all they had said.

"How about a family photo?" Her dad said holding up the camera. "Would you mind taking it?" He asked a random person and handed her the camera.

"Smile." The girl said and snapped the picture.

"Thank you." Charlene's dad said taking the camera back. For some reason he had a smile on his face when he spoke to this random person. Maybe this "random person" wasn't so random and was…

"Jess?" Charlene's whole demeanor changed when she saw Jess.

"You really didn't think I'd miss this, did you?"

"But your interview…"

"I'd much rather stay with you here in Florida than go to some million-dollar school so many miles north without you." Charlene wasted no time jumping on Jess and hugging her. "Plus you were the lead role. Come on, Char, I'm not _that _cold-hearted."

"I'm just…You're just so dedicated to your music that I thought…I mean, that was a once in a lifetime opportunity that you passed up. And for me?"

"Of course. I'd do anything because of you. I'd pass up all the money in the world if it meant that I could be with you." Charlene tightened her grip around Jess and closed her eyes.

"Charlene, sweetie, we're going to head over to the restaurant now." Charlene's mom said. "Meet us there when you're done. Oh, and feel free to bring Jess if you want. The reservations are at eight."

"Okay, mom, love you."

"Hey, are you okay?" Jess asked after everyone had left.

"Perfect."

"So who was the lucky Prince Phillip?"

Charlene scoffed and pulled away from the hug. "Daniel."

"Wasn't he ranked in the top five on that stupid list for best kissers in the school or something?"

"Number two."

"Hm."

"Oh, Jess, he's nothing compared to you. Trust me when I say that you're way better." Jess laughed. "You don't believe me."

"No, I do, just―"

"Don't say you do when I know you don't." Jess still wasn't convinced. She crossed her arms.

Charlene shook her head. "Come on, Char. I need some proof here."

"You want proof?" The two girls smirked as Charlene unfolded Jess's arms and placed them on her shoulders. Jess gripped Charlene's shoulders and pulled her closer, almost closing the space between them completely. "Here's your proof." She whispered moving closer.

"Hey," someone yelled, "no PDA!"

"Just keep walking, Matthew."

"Is that you, Charlene?"

"Yeah." She said without turning around.

"Sorry to interrupt. Continue." He said and walked out.

"Who was that?" Jess asked pulling Charlene back to her.

"Just a friend."

"Just a friend…You promise?"

Charlene kissed Jess quickly. "Promise." She grabbed Jess's shirt collar and pulled her towards a door.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, first, I'm going to change."

"And then…?"

"And then we eat!"

As Charlene locked herself in a dressing room, Jess leaned against the door and hummed quietly to herself as she waited. Five minutes passed and the door opened. Jess was still leaning against the door as it opened so she fell backwards. There was a short scream emitted from the girl's mouth as she landed on the floor.

"Um…" Charlene laughed looking down at the girl at her feet.

"Ouch…" She said standing up.

"Why were you leaning against _the door _exactly?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm just really hungry…"

"Well, let's go then!" Charlene held up her car keys. "I'm driving."

Jess grabbed Charlene's hand and they both ran put into the parking lot and drove off to meet the Turner family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay…here's another one. I hope it's to your liking…I really do. And to that special person…I kept my promise, didn't I?**

**Jess's P.O.V**

I feel hot all of a sudden; like really hot. And like I'm drenched in water. Then there's the fact that it feels like there's a person on top of…

"Charlie, what the heck?" The blond groaned. "Char, get up. Where are we?"

"Jess, shut up." She mumbled.

I sighed and sat up. "What the…?" I looked around. "How did we get…in the woods?"

"We're in the woods?" She shot up quickly. Well, _that _got her attention. "How the hell did we get―"

_Boom!_

"Crap," I said struck with realization, "we're in the arena."

"The arena as in…the hunger games?"

I nodded. "Apparently so."

"How sure are you?"

_Boom!_

"Um, well…Unless there's a war going on in Orlando, I'm pretty sure those are the cannons representing dead tributes."

"Right…Well how did we get here?" Before I knew it, we were both being tackled to the ground and told to keep quiet.

I shrugged. "No clue. OT?"

"Possibly. A dream maybe. Or a hallucination. Anything's possible when you're talking about the OTs."

"We need to get out of here somehow."

"I don't care _how_," Charlene said, "just that we _do_, and soon."

There was a sound near us that sounded like footsteps. "Charlie, come here." She crept over to me and we crouched by a rock near a large tree. Two figures emerged from the area where Char was just standing, a boy and a girl. They both seemed armed, the girl with a bow and arrows and the boy with a knife. They saw us and ran over to us. They pulled us to the ground and told us to keep quiet. Apparently they were being followed.

"Who are…" I gasped.

"Katniss?" Charlene whispered. "Peeta?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, hi." Katniss said. Peeta waved. "Follow us and you'll stay alive."

"So I take it we're allies?" I asked.

"Sure." She responded.

**… **

**Charlene's P.O.V**

Ten minutes later the four of us were hiding out in a cave not too far from a stream. It was dark, and the cannons haven't gone off in a while. I was scared. I was tired. I was cold. And worst of all, I knew we were going to die. There was no way we could survive. We'd have to kill each other eventually; and how could I bring myself to put a knife through Jess? We were alone in the cave since Katniss and Peeta had set out to get water to clean us up since we were somehow beat up. Jess and I were sitting across from each other, me against the wall.

"Jess, do you think we have a chance at surviving?" I whispered to her.

"Honestly? No. Even if we end up being the last tributes left, one of us would have to die in order to win. You remember in the book that the Capital said that two tributes from the same district have to be alive in order to win, right?"

I nodded slowly. "How did this happen?" I was on the verge of tears. "And why to _us_?"

Jess leaned forward and held my face in her hands. "Charlie, it doesn't matter how we got here or why. All that matters is that we're together. That I'm with you."

She leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped her. "Jess…the cameras." I whispered.

"Since when has a camera bothered you?" She said quietly.

"Yeah but…" I stopped myself and forgot everything as I basically threw myself at Jess.

**Jess's P.O.V**

She was on top of me, but I wasn't complaining. She kissed me like it was the last time she'd ever get to, which could easily be true. I had my arms wrapped around her, protecting her; calling her mine and not letting anyone take her from me. Her arms rested at the side of my head on the ground as she held my head in her hands. This is why I love this girl. She may not see it, but she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's my life. She's my sanity. She's what holds me together. She's…

"Are we…interrupting?" Katniss cleared her throat as she and Peeta stood at the entrance to the cave. Char pulled away and we sat up quicker than we'd ever thought possible. My face was flushed, as was hers.

"Ah, n-no," I said, "we were just―"

"Get them!" Someone yelled.

In a second, we were in a full blown battle with the Careers. Two of them had me against the wall with no weapon in reach. Then I heard it. Charlene's scream. It was agonizing. It was pained. Anger was building up inside of me and, before I knew it, I was punching and knocking down the two girls who were holding me back. I looked around frantically and saw no sign of her, so I ran outside. There she was, covered in blood, with a knife at her throat, and a sword about to come down on her.

"Charlene!" I yelled. I ran up to the person about to kill her with the sword and kicked him in the middle of his back. He lost his balance and I grabbed the sword and stabbed him with it. The cannon fired as I ran straight for the girl that had the knife at Charlie's neck. Everything that happened next was all in slow motion. I was too late. Or so I thought. Everything around me started to fade to a blur as my screams echoed in my head.

**…**

**Charlene's P.O.V**

And then we were back in our apartment. We were standing about six feet apart facing each other. She seemed fine, though shaken, as was I. Tears sprung to my eyes as we ran into each other's arms. She picked me up and spun me around. I didn't want to let go, and I wasn't planning on doing so. I thought I had lost her. I really did.

"Char…you're okay…"

"And you're okay…"

"I thought I was too late. I thought she had killed you."

"Jess, listen, I don't know what just happened or how it happened, but if we were ever in that position again, I wouldn't let myself be that weak and vulnerable."

"You weren't weak, you were outnumbered." Jess connected her forehead with mine. I smiled.

"Why do you do this to me?" I whispered.

"Do what?"

"You make me feel special; _wanted_."

"It's only true."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. People like you don't come around too often, Jess." She said.

"What? Come on, we both know that's not true."

"No, it is. You're one-in-a-million. You're the only you there is. You're amazing and talented and adorable and funny and nice and smart and―"

She kissed me.

That shut me up.


End file.
